OneShots
by emperor1
Summary: This will be a place for my oneshot stories that I've typed. The first one is a long one, I couldn't put it into chapters it just flowed out of me. There are other pairings that will happen in my oneshot stories and some may link to the others or they can be read as individual stories.
1. Coming Home

**I don't own Young Justice nor any characters shown below**

**Date: Thanksgiving 2017**

**Main Characters:**

**Dick (Nightwing) Age 20,**  
**Conner (Superboy) Age 6, (16 Yrs Physically) but Age 23 legally**

**Title: Coming Home**

**Summary: It's been a year and a half since Endgame, and things for the Team have changed a lot in those 18 months. Conner has more emotion and expresses it more in this story.**

o0o

*****18 MONTHS AFTER ENDGAME*****

In the 18 months since defeating the Reach and the Light a lot has changed for the team. Nightwing took a leave of absence to figure things out, with the death of his best friend Wally he just didn't know anymore. Artemis became Tigress permanently, and Impulse became the new Kid Flash although he didn't feel he deserved it. M'gann, Beast Boy and Superboy were on Mars for 6 months helping out B'arzz O'oomm.

M'gann and Superboy had actually tried to get back together during that time, taking it slow and trying to learn to trust again, it seemed to go well but in the end they both agreed there was just to much baggage for them to be in a committed relationship with each other and should just be friends. They both explained this to Beast Boy, he was sad but understood. Superboy admitted to M'gann during those 6 months that he had always had deep feelings for someone else on the team for a long time, but had been taught at CADMUS that it was wrong and improper to love someone like that so he never acted on those feelings. M'gann and Superboy spent days just talking reaffirming their friendship and M'gann letting him know that those teachings by CADMUS were wrong and that he should explore those feelings he has and not hold them back.

Superboy realized that even though he'd been around for 7 years and had learned a lot from his friends, Kaldur, Dick, Wally, Artemis, M'gann, and more from Batman and Superman. Superboy wasn't one to show emotion to much and even though he understood Dick's reasoning for taking a leave of absence he was still angry, Wally was one of the three that rescued him that day at CADMUS 7 years ago and he held that friendship close to his heart.

M'gann new that Superboy was hurting just as much as Nightwing was even though Nightwing new Kid Flash long before Superboy came along, Wally was still one of his first 3 true friends Superboy had ever had and it hit him hard a lot harder than the others new except for M'gann but she new Superboy wouldn't talk about it, but she let him know she was there if needed.

During the 6 months they were on Mars their friendship flourished and Superboy was able to talk a little to M'gann about loosing Wally even though they were kept busy with the mission on Mars.

After the 3 had returned though something happened. Superboy was expecting Nightwing to have returned but he didn't, no one had heard from him not even Batman. Nightwing had been trained by the best and disappeared and hadn't contacted anybody in 18 months. There were hints here and there that he was alive and ok but when he didn't want to be found, he made sure not to be found.

*****6 MONTHS AFTER MARS MISSION*****

The first thing Superboy did when he returned and they were debriefed by Kaldur was head to Bludhaven and Nightwing's apartment there. Nightwing had given him a key so he had a place to crash after the mountain was destroyed so it wasn't uncommon for the landlady to see Superboy or as he was known Conner.

Conner opened the door to Dick's apartment and it looked like no one had lived there in months, white sheets over everything all electrical items unplugged. Conner realized that Dick hadn't lived here since he disappeared on his forced sabbatical 6 months ago. Conner was worried more worried than he'd ever been in his short life about anything, at first Dick was the closest thing he had to a brother but after a while Conner realized that it wasn't brotherly feelings he was having for Dick. Conner new at the time Dick was still to young for anything like that so he shut those feelings away and tried to create a life with M'gann but that didn't work, now 7 years later he finally understood his feelings and wanted Dick in his life in more ways that just as a brother, he realized he had been in love with Dick since that first day at CADMUS. Now Dick had disappeared and no one not even the great Batman had seen him in 6 months. Conner new he would find nothing here so he left and headed for the Zeta-tube to return to the Watch Tower.

Recognized Superboy B-04

Kaldur turned to see Superboy exiting the zeta-tube.

"Kon, didn't expect to see you back so soon." Kaldur looked at Superboy and noticed the frown on his face and he look tensed and upset.

"What's wrong Kon?"

"Can we talk in private Kaldur, someplace not so open?"

"Sure, lets go over to the small briefing room."

Conner nodded and headed over that way. Once inside Kaldur took a seat but Conner just paced back and forth, fists clenched wanting to hit something.

"I hate to do this to you and the Team, its all I've known for 7 years but…I can't loose him not after waiting so long! You, Wally, and Dick saved me 7 years ago and were my first true friends and with Wally's death it hurt more than I let on, and it still hurts today, you three were/are my best friends and I considered family. I went to see Dick but he wasn't home he hasn't been there in 6 months. No one knows where he's at not even Batman, I can't loose him to, not after I've realized my feelings for him!"

Conner was so upset with himself that he didn't realize he was crying as he was speaking. Kaldur just sat there staring at his friend. He'd never seen Conner cry or show his emotions like this it was almost a shock to Kaldur, he didn't speak for some minutes not sure how to approach his friend, then he recalled the last statement Conner had made.

"Kon, what feelings do you mean?"

Conner looked to Kaldur, tears still falling down his face, not even bothering to wipe them away.

"I love him, Kaldur, I love Dick, I have since the day you 3 rescued me from CADMUS, M"gann helped me realize it during the last 6 months, I was hoping to let him know my feelings when I got back but he's disappeared. I can't continue doing missions right now while the person I truly love is out there somewhere still hurting. I have to find him, I have to show him that he's not alone, that he's loved. I don't know where I'll start but I have to do this Kaldur. M'gann and Beast Boy know, I haven't told anyone else but you."

"So your leaving?" Kaldur asked.

"Yes, I'm putting myself on inactive status and taking a leave of absence, I'd be no good to anybody right now. I need to find Dick, my life is not complete without him in it. I don't know if he feels as I do, but I have to tell him, and if all we can be is friends I want him to know he's not alone. I know you tried to talk to him, but I didn't say anything before he left I was to mad."

Kaldur had never in his 7 years seen so much emotion from Superboy and he realized then and there that he was more human now than anybody he'd ever known. He got up walked over to Conner and embraced him in a hug.

"I understand Conner, you have to do what your heart requires, if your heart is incomplete then mind and soul are as well, so go find him, let him know how you feel, and if you can bring him home. I'll let everyone else know."

"Thank-you Kaldur, I don't know how I'd have survived these 7 years without your calmness and guidance. I'll keep in-touch and let you know how the search goes."

Kaldur nodded and watched as Superboy left the room and heard the zeta-tube announce his departure, and wondered to himself when he would see him again and hoped it would be soon.

*****NEXT DAY*****

Kaldur had called the team together along with the league to let them know the situation.

Kaldur stood at the head of the table his normal stoic self, but was wondering if he'd be able to get through t his announcement without shedding a tear. He realized last night that Conner had been right about a few things Kid Flash's death had hit him harder than he realized, he'd seen death before, he'd grieved for Tula and others but it was something different when Kid Flash died he couldn't put his finger on it, but the battles and camaraderie that they shared was something special but now he was gone, and moving on was hard to do, he realized that he'd been going through the motions lately.

Everyone around the table looked at Kaldur waiting for him to speak.

"Thanks for coming everyone as you know a couple days ago our team from Mars returned from a successful mission there, but that's not why I called you here. Superboy came to me last night and informed me that he was taking a leave of absence from the team. Kid Flash's death hit him harder than any of us realized, and with Nightwing's self-imposed sabbatical it just pushed him further off course. Thanks to M'gann though during his 6 months on Mars he was finally able to realize he needed time but he also needs to find Nightwing for personal reasons which I won't go into right now."

Everyone at the table just stared at Kaldur in shock, they biggest were from Superman and Batman.

"Now with that said, I also realized last night after my talk with Superboy that Kid Flash's death hit me a lot harder than I had thought, the 4 of us, myself, Nightwing, Superboy and Kid Flash formed this team and a close and unbreakable friendship/bond. We've been through a lot of the last 6 years and I came to the conclusion last night that I've just been going through the motions over the last 6 months and not really healing and letting myself grieve like others have had. So I am hereby stepping down as team leader and returning to Atlantis for some soul searching. "

"But who will lead the team?" Beast Boy asked.

"I've thought a lot about that after I made my decision last night and throughout this morning, and I talked to Batman and Superman about it as well, whom they thought would be a good leader while I was away and they both agreed my choice was the correct one even if this person doesn't feel so."

"Ok so who!"

"I want you all to know that this was my choice, I was not pressured by anybody. This person I have seen grow over the past 2 years, they may not realize it but they were being groomed to take over in time and I believe now is that time. I've chosen Robin to take my place."

Everyone at the table looked from Kaldur to Robin and back again, some were smiling some were a bit shocked but that was to be expected there were others on the team who've been on the team longer but they were not groomed for leadership as he was.

"Me! Why me, I'm not ready for this!"

"I believe you are Robin, Nightwing told me before he left that of all the Bat family you were the most analytical but also carefree and reminded Nightwing of himself when he was younger. He let me know then that he had been grooming you all this time for this moment, I just wish he could be here to see it, you are the right person for this job and I doubt anybody sitting here at this table would disagree."

"He's right Robin, I've watched you grow since I took you in all those years ago, and I couldn't be prouder of how you've grown and know you will lead this team well."

Kaldur smiled and looked at Robin. "Robin I wouldn't have chosen you if I didn't think you were ready its your time to lead and take this team to its next level and do what needs to be done."

"Computer, transfer all command authority for team control Robin B-20, Authorization Aqualad B-02."

Transfer complete, Robin B-20 now in command of the team.

After that the meeting broke up and they all talked about different things. Over the next 2 days Kaldur worked with Robin bringing him up to speed on team issues and missions and anything else he may need to know. Kaldur then left for Atlantis with his king to find himself again and mourn his friend and hope that Conner would be able to find Nightwing.

*****BLUDHAVEN*****

Conner decided to use Dick's apartment as his home base while he searched for Dick. He talked with the landlady and she was more than happy to let Conner stay as Dick had paid the rent for 3 years in advance. She even admitted she had been worried about Dick and hoped for his safe return. Conner didn't go into all the details but he did let her know that a close friend of Dick and his had died 6 months ago and it's been tough accepting his loss.

Conner new Dick wouldn't stay in one place to long because he didn't want to leave a trail to be found he knew this search was going to be hard but he had to find him and he wouldn't stop until he did. So over the next few weeks while everyone else was celebrating Christmas and New Years Conner designed a search plan for him to follow hoping he could and hoping beyond hope that it didn't take him long to find his one true love.

Luckily Conner wasn't as dumb as some people thought with his training at CADMUS and then 7 years with the team and working with Dick and learning computers he was able to setup his own system at Dick's which was linked with the Watch Tower so he could keep in contact. Robin had called him earlier in the day and informed him of Kaldur's departure and why. Conner understood and congratulated Robin on his new position and told him he would keep him updated on his search. Conner new Robin was worried, he'd even tried to find Dick as well as Batman but to no avail.

*****2 MONTHS INTO THE SEARCH*****

Conner's search seemed to be going well. He'd find a lead and run it down, and if it dead ended he'd work the next but always would keep a line open to those old leads just incase. He had searched Gotham, Metropolis, Star City, San Francisco, even Smallville and other smaller cities but still no sign of Dick. He had gotten frustrated at times but he wasn't going to give up.

During his time in Smallville he'd stayed at the farm for a couple of weeks to help out Ma and Pa Kent with some things they needed done and it had done him a world of good, even though he'd only been searching for about a month and a half taking time off for himself helped clear his head, and talking to Ma and Pa was another outlet for his frustration.

He returned to Bludhaven at the beginning of month 3 and found messages from his contacts he'd been able to setup asking them to send him anything on Dick. He had leads that were going to take months to ferret out and run down but he didn't care how long it took he was going to go through each one to make sure he didn't miss anything.

*****6 MONTHS INTO THE SEARCH******

He'd come so close, he'd actually seen Dick, but Dick was to quick on the rooftops and disappeared. He searched for hours and days after that but Dick had moved on. He must have seen Conner on the street that day and disappeared like he does. Conner new he'd be able to find Dick if he could just get a trace on his heart beat and breathing with his super hearing but so far he hadn't been able to get close enough to "lock on" since that day.

He new though one day, Dick would slip up, he always did somehow be it by mistake or on purpose, he'd finally give in and let Conner find him, he'd realize that Conner wasn't going to give up and would have to talk to him eventually and Dick new that Conner was stubborn enough to search until his dying breath.

*****9 MONTHS INTO THE SEARCH*****

It finally happened either by happenstance or luck Conner saw Dick in Huston and just by luck Dick didn't see Conner. He was able to concentrate on his heartbeat and breathing and lock it into his memory. Now he'd be able to find Dick and confront him in private, this talk was not something that should be done in public.

One month later it happened, Conner had been following Dick by locating his heartbeat and following him from above so he didn't know. He wanted to find out what Dick was doing with his time. Dick wasn't being Nightwing at all, he'd left that behind and was working odd jobs here and there and staying off the grid, he really didn't want to be found. Conner found out where Dick was living in Houston a week a go, he new he had to make his move soon because Dick didn't usually stay in place for more than 2 weeks.

To avoid being detected Conner floated down the hallway to Dick's apartment. He could tell Dick was inside just by his heartbeat. He reached Dick's door and took in a deep breath knowing it was now or never and hoping that he could bring Dick home.

o0o

Dick was sitting on the couch in his small 2 week rental knowing he'd be moving on at the end of the week and trying to figure out where he'd go next. He was thinking may Miami, he'd never been to Florida so it was tempting.

Dick had his good days and bad days, today was one of those in-between days, he woke up having cried himself to sleep over Wally. They had known each other since they were squirts just starting out as "sidekicks" and now it was just him. He missed him dearly. Wally was like a brother to him, he'd confided in Wally so many secrets and wishes, and desires he'd even told Wally who he'd been in love with and why he'd never been with anyone and that it pained him deeply when his love had started a relationship with someone else. He was deep in thought when there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be, I don't know anybody around here." He walked over to the door and opened and was shocked to see Conner standing there in front of him.

"How? I'd been so careful…I know I've been keeping tabs to make sure I didn't leave a trail."

"You were good Dick, I've been looking for you for over 9 months. I took a leave of absence from the team after I got back from Mars and realized you hadn't returned. Kaldur even took some time off after he realized he needed to mourn Wally properly."

"I'm not ready to come back Conner, I still need time, I know its been 15 months but it still hurts, I can't do it!"

"I'm not asking you to Dick, I came to find you for personal reasons, I needed to find you to talk to you."

Dick didn't know what to say he stood there trying to decide what to do.

"You mind if we take this inside, I don't feel like talking about this standing in the hall."

Dick stepped aside-letting Conner come in. They both took a seat on the couch facing each other. Conner was fidgeting wringing his hands and looking everywhere but in Dick's eyes, he knew if he looked into those eyes he'd be done for.

"Well, I'm waiting."

"Well I guess I should first apologize, I never talked to you after your decision to leave the team after Wally….well you know. I was mad, I knew it was hard on you, and I didn't understand why you were leaving your friends, that is I didn't understand until I was on the Mars mission and M'gann and I tried to rekindle our relationship which didn't work she helped me realize that I was hurting more than I wanted to let on, and that loosing Wally like we did affected me more deeply than I realized. You, him and Kaldur rescued me and we became the core of the team, we bonded as friends, hell Dick we became family. You 3 were the only family I new we've been through so much so many battles, so many pranks, vacations together. I never thought about loosing any of you, but then Wally….and then you left and I was off to Mars and I did what I normally did I forced my emotions and feelings down and kept them down. M'gann saw it, and she help me and she also helped me realize something else Dick."

Dick sat there listening and watching Conner he couldn't believe what he was hearing or seeing, Conner was crying, he'd never seen him cry before.

"What Conner, what is it."

Conner took Dick's hands in his and moved closer, it was now or never. "Dick…I…I…I Love you. I have since the day you rescued me from CADMUS. I just didn't realize it then. I've always had these feelings for you I just didn't realize them until this past year. I've missed you Dick, my heart has been aching without you in my life, you don't have to come back to the team, but come back to your family, come back to me, let me love you as I should have been these past years."

With tears streaming down his face Conner leaned in and gently placed his lips on Dicks initiating he hoped would be the first of many kisses.

Dick's mind was racing, could it be true, Conner loved him, had he just heard it. The man he's loved for the past 7 years loved him back. Dick didn't have time to react next thing he new Conner's lips were on his. It took him a few seconds to react and lean into the kiss returning Conner's advances. He brought his hands up to Conner's shoulders and pushed him back to lie down on the couch, Dick lying on top of Conner. Conner smiled into the kiss realizing what was happening.

After a few minutes of kissing they broke their connection, both panting for air. Dick touched his forehead to Conner's and looked deeply into his blue eyes he's always loved.

"I love you to Conner, I have since that day as well, I at first thought it was a simple crush and did react because I was so young, and then you got with M'gann and I didn't say anything because I thought you were meant to be with her, then you broke up but I could still see you cared for her and I didn't want to interfere so I pushed my feelings away and went on with life but always, always remained true to my feelings for you and would have till I died."

Both had tears running down their face now, and smiles not caring at all in the world, just that they were now in each other's arms where they belonged. They stayed that way for the longest time, until Dick got up reaching his hand to Conner and taking him into the bedroom. Neither were wanting more than just to hold each other, being able to realize their dream of being with the person they loved most in this world, and knowing that the other was there for them to get through the tough times. The undressed each other down to their underwear kissing and touching as they went.

"Dick I just want to hold you tonight, nothing more, I want to be there when you wake up."

Dick just nodded saying the same with his eyes. Both got into bed and wrapped their arms around each other. Conner pulling Dick up to his strong firm chest and relaxing into the pillows Dick sighing and taking in the scent of Conner and enjoying being in his embrace after all these years.

"I Love you Dick." Conner said leaning down and placing a deep kiss on his lips.

"I Love you too Conner, I always have."

Soon both men were sound asleep in each other's arms knowing they'd never be alone again.

*****BLUDHAVEN*****

Conner had convinced Dick to return home Bludhaven, he wasn't ready to go back to crime fighting but he was ready to come home and begin a life with Conner at his side. They'd been together for 2 weeks now and hadn't done much more than kissing and touching but that all changed one night when Dick initiated a more aggressive attack on Conner's lips letting him know that he wanted him, and wanted him now. Conner growled into the kiss in understanding.

~~~Later that Night~~~

"WOW! That….was….ASTER!"

"Yeah…seriously…ASTER….and…definitely…lacking…in…any…DIS!"

After a few minutes of calming themselves down after their first time together, the rolled onto their sides looking into each others eyes, knowing what had just passed between them both. Something so powerful and indescribable that neither could put into words at that very moment.

Dick had his right hand resting on Conner's left cheek looking into his eyes, and Conner's left hand was gently rubbing up and down Dick's exposed hip. Both men just enjoying the quiet and each other company after their love making.

"So are you ready to see everyone again, you don't have to come back to the team but I know they are worried and Tim really misses talking to you. You know he's in charge of the team now, Kaldur selected him just before he returned to Atlantis."

Dick's eyes went wide at the comment. His baby brother Tim was now in-charge of them team, he smiled from ear to ear.

"Yeah, I think its time to see the rest of the team and the Bat family. I'm not sure about fully rejoining the team but I'd like to see how they are doing and let everyone know about us. I need to tell Wally as well." Dick said the last line with tears in his eyes.

"Hey…it'll be ok…I miss him dearly to, he taught me how to laugh and enjoy life, but now that we're together we'll get through this together we can lean on each other we don't have to do this alone." Conner said pulling Dick into a strong embrace and just holding him, both shedding tears at missing Wally but also happy tears because they were finally together and Wally would be happy for them both.

Both had a few things to take care of first so they set a date to return to the Watch Tower on 1 December 2017.

*****WATCH TOWER*****

Robin was going over reports from the latest missions and upcoming missions as well. He had settled into the leadership role of the team nicely since Kaldur turned it over to him. Kaldur had retuned 6 months ago but did not take back the role, he told Tim that the team was his now, he would gladly stay on and help train or go on missions as needed but it was time for a new group to lead.

Recognized Superboy B-04

Recognized Nightwing B-01

Tim was the only one in the Watch Tower at this hour and when he heard Nightwing's name called out he looked up and saw his big brother standing there plain as day, he couldn't stop himself he bolted right at him tears streaming down his face and grabbed him in a hug more tightly than he'd ever done before.

"Dick! I've missed you." He buried his face into Dick's chest with tears streaming down his face.

Dick returned the hug of his little brother and cried as well, he'd missed Tim so very much but his stubbornness wouldn't let him come back until he'd grieved in his own way.

"You ever leave me again like that and I'll hunt you to the ends of the earth, and give you a beating you'll never forget Dick!"

"BWAH! I bet you would Tim, but you don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm back home, not on the team yet, but I'm home and I'm happy."

Tim looked up at Dick and saw him reach for Conner's hand out of the corner of his eye and looked from both of them. Conner came over and put his arm around Dick and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. Tim's eyes went wide in realization.

Tim smiled…"It's about time you two finally got together!" He hugged both of them laughing.

"So have you seen anybody else?"

"Nope, you're the first Tim."

"Well Zatanna was just about to relieve me to start her shift here, so we can head to the Manor if you want."

"Sure sounds great, looking forward to seeing Bruce, Alfred and even Damien."

Tim rolled his eyes at the mention of the little devil.

"He still trying stab you Tim?"

"If only, he actually trying to shoot me with arrows lately. I don't know what that kid has against me."

Recognized Zatanna L-25

All 3 turned to see Zatanna coming from the zeta-tube. She froze when she saw Conner and Dick standing there and she noticed them holding hands. She screamed and ran and hugged them both.

"You're back! Its about damn time, and I see something else has changed." nodding her head to their interlocked hands.

They both smiled at her and blushed.

"Hey Zee, good to see you again."

The four friends spent time chatting until Zee realized it was cutting into her Watch Tower time.

"Don't you ever disappear on us again you got it bub! And I expect to get an invitation to the wedding for you two!" They all laughed at that comment.

The three headed for the zeta-tub and Tim punched in the coordinates for the Bat Cave.

*****BAT CAVE*****

At the Bat Cave, Bruce, Alfred, Damien and Clark were huddling around the computer looking for information on Dick and Conner. Bruce looked up as the zeta-tube powered up expecting Tim home from the Tower.

Recognized Robin B-20

Recognized Superboy B-04

Recognized Nightwing B-01

When everyone heard Superboy and Nightwing's names called out they all stood up and turned in shock. Conner had actually found Dick and managed to bring him home.

The first to react was Bruce.

"Richard, my god you're home! He ran over picking up his oldest adopted son and embracing him in a fierce hug, not something Bruce would do but this was a special occasion it had been 18 months since he last saw him. He had tears in his eyes, and was shaking with joy. Bruce also noticed Dick hadn't let go of Conner's hand and smiled to himself.

The next 30 minutes were spent in celebratory moments with hugs all around including Damien who had a tear as well. Alfred of all the family was probably the most emotional, Dick had been the first adopted son to come into the family and held a special place in his heart and when he disappeared Alfred worried and feared for Dick. But now seeing him home and in love filled Alfred's heart to bursting.

Clark was just happy to have Conner back, this past year for him had been hard, he and Conner had really started to connect and when Conner left to find Dick he was worried. But now he was home and everything was right with the world and he could tell that Conner and Dick had connected on a more personal level.

The rest of the evening was spent in celebration with the Wayne family. Clark left later that evening. Conner let him know that he and Dick would stop by the farm in a few days to see Ma and Pa, and by Metropolis to see Lois. Tim had made a call to the team calling a meeting for 0900 at the Watch Tower the following morning.

It was late in the evening when everyone retired to their rooms giving the two boys hugs. The told Tim that they'd be at the Tower early so they could visit Wally's memorial in private. Dick led Conner up to his old room where they spent the night in each other's arms, making love, laughing, and sometimes crying but in the end happy in the knowledge that they would be together forever.

*****WATCH TOWER*****

Dick and Conner stood in front of Wally's memorial hologram with teary eyes. Neither had spoken yet, they'd been there for about 15 minutes just holding each other looking at their dear friend that they sorely missed.

Dick finally knelt down and placed a hand on the platform.

"Hey Wally, I wish you could be here. I miss you so much, you'd be proud of Bart he's taken up your mantel and is doing it justice. I want you to know I'm ok now, I have someone in my life now who completes me, you might know him, he's Big, strong, nigh invulnerable, but he's also soft compassionate, kind, smart, and he loves me and I love him. I feel safe with him. He misses you to Walls, so does Kaldur, Its not the same without you running around, but I know your watching over us and we'll see you again some day until then my friend stay strong where every you may be and keep watch over everyone, especially Bart I can tell he misses you a lot."

Conner knelt down behind Dick and wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him in and sitting down on the grass letting Dick relax back into his chest. Both boys had tears streaming down their face silently crying and giving support to each other.

Little did the couple know but Batman and Superman were there watching and both men had tears in their eyes watching Dick and Conner finally realizing that something precious had been lost when Wally had died. They left the couple alone to grieve in private feeling that they both needed this moment with their friend and confidant.

Kaldur was the first to arrive and as was his usual custom he headed for the memorial garden but was stopped by Zee, who had tears in her eyes as well.

"I wouldn't go in there just Kaldur, Conner and Dick are in there at Wally's memorial, Dick is finally grieving along with Conner."

Kaldur's eyes widen at that, and nodded. He quietly walked over to the door and looked in on his two dear friends and saw they were in each others arms unashamed of their new found relationship. Kaldur smiled and stepped back to go get something to drink, and realized he had a tear trailing down his cheek.

Zee told herself she would stand guard to give the couple as much time as they needed and the privacy they deserved with Wally. She new that a lot of members had made it a ritual to come into the gardens and visit their fallen comrades to start the day, it seemed to give them a boost.

Bart and Barry were the next to arrive and when Zee wouldn't let them into the gardens and she told them, their eyes went wide when they peeked in and understood. One by one as the team members arrived they all were told what was going on and where they were and why Zee was watching over the Gardens. The last to arrive was J'onn, M'gann and Beast Boy, the two Martians could immediately feel the emotion in the Tower when they exited the zeta-tubes and it was powerful especially coming from Conner and Dick, both of them could feel the grief rolling off of them in waves but she new this is what they needed. She guided Beast Boy to the conference room and explained what was going on, his eyes went wide in realization. He wanted to run to Conner whom he thought of as his older brother but knew he needed this time alone with Dick at Wally's memorial.

Tim was the last to arrive for the meeting. He walked over to where Zee was and nodded, he suspected why she was where she was, and he peeked in seeing his big brother and Conner together on the grass in front of Wally's memorial unashamed, he smiled and let a tear slip down his cheek.

"How long have they been in their Zee?"

"Well they arrived about 0630 this morning and have been there ever since, I haven't let anybody disturb them because I think they needed this time alone to grieve and get it out, its been a long time coming for both of them."

"Agreed, Thanks Zee, I think when its time, I'll send Kaldur in, since they are all close and I know they'd want to see him first."

"I was thinking the same thing Tim." With that Tim headed to the conference room where everyone was gathered, all kind of in their own worlds. Tim could see some had tears in their eyes as well knowing what was happening in the Memorial Gardens. Tim walked over to Kaldur greeting him warmly.

"Kaldur, when its time, I'd like you to go in and get Dick and Conner, since you three have been so close for the past 7 years and you haven't seen them since Dick left, I think it would be good for you 3 to reconnect first before they are bum rushed by everyone else."

"Thank-you my friend, I'd very much appreciate that."

***Back in the Memorial Gardens***

Both young men were just sitting there Conner holding Dick tightly to his chest and looking out the window to the earth below and back to Wally's image on the hologram stand. The quiet was nice for both of them and had been cathartic. Neither had realized how much they'd been holding in since Wally's death, but once they were here they couldn't contain their grief and emotions anymore and who could blame them, if it wasn't for the 4 original members of the team, it would have never been formed and who knows what life would be like.

Conner new he wanted to do this here, in front of Wally there was no other place he'd rather ask Dick, Wally deserved to the first to know. Conner adjusted their positions so they were facing each other with Wally to the side like he was looking down on them smiling.

Conner spoke with red stained eyes and cheeks.

"Dick, I told you I've loved you since that first day and that's true now that I know. I wish I had known sooner so we could have been together back then but now we are and I don't want to waist a minute. You are the love of my life, I've learned so much from you, you gave my life meaning and were the light to that life, you taught me that there was more to life than anger, there was friendship and love and laughter. I want forever with you, even though I know forever is not long enough to do with you what I want to do with you but I want to try. Richard Grayson, here in front of our dear friend I'm asking you Will You Marry Me?"

Conner produced a small silver engagement band simple but brilliant in is design, with the engraving "Always and Forever".

Dick's eyes went wide in shock but immediately recovered.

"YES! Conner YES!" I'll marry you." Dick moved in and kissed Conner while Conner placed the ring on his now fiancé's finger.

Both boys were now crying tears of joy and laughing a happy laugh they both turned and looked up at Wally and Smiled and they both could have sworn he smiled down at them.

Kaldur had walked in quietly just as Conner proposed and he was smiling ear to ear when Dick accepted and he was even crying unashamed now. He new that his 2 dear and close friends would be ok.

"Congratulations you two, I am happy for you both."

Conner and Dick turned to see their dear friend Kaldur standing their smiling with tears in his eyes as well. They got up and all three embraced in a hug and it felt right standing here in front of Wally together again. All three friends turned and looked at Wally and smiled knowing that they were going to be ok, it will take time but they were going to be ok.

"Everyone has gathered in the conference room to welcome you both home. They know that you were in here and have given you time. They all realized what was happening and they day hasn't even fully started but it's already been an emotional time here today. I think they are all ready for some fun and good news such as your engagement."

The two lovers smiled at each other and nodded. They walked hand in hand out of the garden, with their hearts a little lighter and smiles on their faces ready to face a new day and their future together knowing that they would be they're for each other through anything.

END


	2. Love Knows No Bounds

**Date: December 2017**

**Main Characters:  
Bart (Impulse/Kid Flash) Age 14  
Jaime (Blue Beetle) Age 17**

**Title: Love Knows no Bounds**

**Summary: He knows he's young but he can't help these feelings he has for Jaime, what should he do, and does Jaime feel the same way about him. Yeah they kissed on his 14****th**** birthday and they've become close over the last 18 months and he's grown up a lot since arriving here 40 years in the past and has helped prevent a disastrous future. He thinks he deserved to fall in love with whomever he wants.**

o0o

***BART'S POV***

Bart new he was young, but you can't help how your heart feels. He'd turned 14 not to long ago, it was a great party and he kissed Jaime, which was totally way crash! But nothing has happened since then but it wasn't awkward between them their friendship was still strong and they always hung out and had fun either watching TV, seeing a movie, playing video games, and sometimes they'd wake up either each others bed still fully clothed after just hanging out. They were comfortable with each other but did that mean anything more for their relationship.

***Jaime'S POV***

Jaime was looking at himself in the mirror in his room. How did this happen he thought to himself. He knew he was good looking, he wasn't self-absorbed but he knew he had looks and he used them sometimes but he wasn't the type to abuse that gift. But now he had feelings different feelings for a dear friend who had come from the future and saved his life from being a slave to the Reach. He's only 14 and I'm 17 he thought what am I going to do, if we do take this into a serious relationship, is he willing to wait until he's of age. I need to talk to someone. Thank-god Nightwing and Conner are back they are the only two I can think of to talk to about this.

o0o

Jaime walked down the corridor to Nightwing and Conner's room smiling to himself remembering the day that they had returned and the emotions that had been released that day along with the announcement of their engagement everybody was happy fro them including Batman.

Jaime knocked on their door hoping he wasn't disturbing them, blushing at the thought.

Nightwing opened the door.

"Hey Jaime, what brings you by?"

"I was hoping to talk to you and Superboy."

"Sure come on in, Supey just went to the bathroom, he should be out in a few minutes."

"Thanks."

Jaime paced back and forth in the room waiting for Superboy to return trying to figure out what to say or how to begin.

The door opened and Conner stepped in with drinks and some breakfast for himself and Dick.

"Hey Jaime, what brings you by?"

"I needed to talk to both you and Nightwing."

"Ok."

Superboy took a seat next to Nightwing taking his hand in his. Jaime couldn't help but smile at the small gesture between the two.

"I guess I'll just come right out and say it. I've fallen for someone on the team, I know that's not an issue because you two are together, and there was Wally and Artemis, but I'm worried about the age difference."

"What do you mean Jaime?" Nightwing asked.

"Well I'm 17 and he's 14." Jaime blushed at revealing he had a crush on a guy.

Nightwing had kind of figured it out soon after he got back, he seen Jaime staring at Bart and Bart staring at Jaime but neither seemed to notice the other doing it. Nightwing smiled.

"Its Bart isn't it, Jaime?"

Jaime looked up in surprise. "How'd you know?"

"Uh…I was trained by the Bat, how do you think, I have his detective skills."

"So I was that obvious huh…?"

"Kinda, when he wasn't looking I'd catch you staring at him admiring what you saw."

Jaime's blushed deepened, and Nightwing couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny Nightwing!"

"Sorry….Jaime….I couldn't….help….it….the blush on your face its priceless."

Conner was smiling too.

"Jaime you shouldn't be ashamed of your feelings for Bart, if they are what they are don't hide them, he may feel the same way and waiting 3 years for him to turn 18 shouldn't be that hard look at Superboy and I we went through 7 years before we got together."

"He's right Jaime, and if Bart does feel the same way about you, he'll be willing to wait until he's of age. Waiting just makes it so much better." Conner looked at Dick who was blushing.

"Remember Jaime, True love knows no bounds and crosses time and space. You have to take that chance, and we'll all be there to support you either way. You'll never no unless you take that leap of faith."

The three friends talked for another hour or so calming Jaime's fears about the age difference and any complications that may come from it. Jaime left their room feeling better about making an informed decision.

***THAT EVENING***

Jaime is resting on his bed, in just a pair of pajama bottoms and no shirt. There's a knock on his door, and he knows who it is.

"Come in."

In walks Bart, in a casual pair of jeans and t-shirt with no shoes, he liked to run around with no shoes on his off time, he could go faster.

Bart saw Jaime laying on his bed shirtless and he felt his center getting warmer he always liked seeing Jaime's bare chest and the dark skin, he always thought Jaime was handsome he may not have always been a hero but the life and training took to him well and over the past year he's filled out and defined nicely. Bart let his eyes linger a bit to long on Jaime's bare chest.

Jaime noticed this and smiled. "Like what you see hermano."

Bart's face turned a bright red at being caught. He smiled. He came here to tell Jaime his feelings and wasn't about to back out now, heck he traveled back in time 40 years to save this boy from a dreaded fate and now he's fallen in love with him.

"Yeah, I do like what I see Handsome. You're perfect you know that."

Jaime couldn't help but blush at the comment. He stood and walked over to Bart who was still holding onto the door. He took Bart's hand off the door letting it slide shut. It was now or never.

Jaime leaned in and pressed his lips gently to Bart's enjoying the sensation that it provided, this was his first kiss and he liked how it felt. Bart stood stock still in shock at what was happening he didn't know how to react, all of a sudden he found his arms encircling Jaime's neck and Jaime's hands around his thin but firm waist pulling him closer to his body. Somehow they ended up on Jaime's bed kissing and exploring each other but each knowing that they weren't taking things to far.

The broke for air after a few minutes staring into each other's eyes, Jaime up into Bart's green eyes and Bart staring down into black cobalt eyes.

Jaime spoke first.

"Bart, I don't know when it happened but I've fallen and I've fallen hard for you. I love you."

Bart smiled down at Jaime enjoying the feeling of laying on top of him.

"I love you too Jaime."

"I know there's a bit of age difference and I'll wait until you reach 18 before anything happens Bart, I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere, you cam back and saved me, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you." Jaime said with tears in his eyes.

Bart smiled down at Jaime. "Hey, hermano I know, it's a bit odd, but I'm willing to wait as well as long as we can still kiss and have alone time like this I'll be happy as long as your in my life, just being able to be with you like this is enough."

Jaime leaned up and kissed Bart deeply moving his hands up under Bart's t-shirt feeling the smooth and muscled skin laying beneath. Bart sighed into the kiss feeling Jaime's hands on him like this and enjoyed the feeling. He sat up and pulled his shirt off throwing it somewhere on the floor.

Jaime's eyes and hands wandered over the smooth skin laid before him smiling.

"Like what you see?"

"hmmmmm…." Was all Jaime said.

Bart leaned back down pressing their bare chests together feeling skin on skin for the first time and it sending shock waves through them like nothing they've felt before.

Jaime reached up and turned off the lights in the room as it was late and pulled Bart down into his chest pulling the covers up over both of them smiling as the both drifted off to sleep safe and content in each others arms and enjoying their new found love for each other.

Jaime was the first to wake the next morning slowly opening his eyes he looked down seeing the Bart sound asleep with his head on his chest and a smile on his face. Jaime couldn't help but smile himself at the dramatic change his life has taken just in the last 24 hours he began moving his hand gently up and down Bart's back enjoying the feel of his soft skin beneath his hand.

"hmmmmmmmm…." Bart stirred looking up from his position into the eyes of Jaime.

"I could get used to waking up like this."

"Same here." Jaime said smiling down at him.

They to boys heard a rumble and both laughed at the sound coming from Bart's stomach.

"Sounds like you need some food."

"Yeah, how bout we head to the kitchen to get some breakfast."

"Deal, but first I need a kiss." Jaime leaned down and captured Bart's lips in a deep and passionate kiss letting him know that this wasn't a one-time thing.

The two boys got up not able to take their eyes off of each other with the exception of putting on their shirts. Jaime took Bart's hand in his and walked down to the kitchen to get some breakfast not caring who saw the simple but loving gesture of the two new boyfriends.

The two entered the Kitchen not noticing Nightwing and Superboy sitting in the far corner.

Nightwing nudged Conner nodding towards the door.

"Look, looks like he took the leap and it worked out well."

"Yeah, good for him, both of them deserve some happiness after what they've been through that's for sure."

"Yeah, the stuff Bart told me about the future was scary and I hope we've been able to avert that timeline. As for Jaime him being controlled by the Reach and almost being forced to kill Bart, he came to me the day after we freed him and was in tears and shaking, you could tell he felt absolutely horrible for what he did on the War World and the events after that, but what really affected him the most was almost killing Bart and Batgirl. It took me a while to calm the poor kid down."

Dick and Conner were watching to two lovebirds as the got their food and turned around, Jaime then saw them watching them and he blushed. Dick and Conner waived them over to sit with them.

"Morning Nightwing and Conner." Jaime said sitting down while Bart sat down next to him smiling.

"So how are you two feeling?"

"Totally CRASH! Completely and utterly CRASH!" Bart said smiling and looking over at Jaime.

Dick and Conner couldn't help but chuckle at his comments.

"We're both happy for you two, you do make a cute couple that's for sure." Dick said.

Both boys blushed at that but couldn't help but smile at their two friends and mentors.

They sat and talked for a while. An hour later Dick and Conner excused themselves from Jaime and Bart to go do some errands and see Ma and Pa Kent.

Jaime and Bart had the day off so they were going to spend the day together enjoying each others company.


	3. Memorial

**Date: July 1, 2016**

**Main Characters: Nightwing, Superboy, Tigress, Kaldur, Robin, M'gann, La'gaan, Blue Beetle, Impulse, Beast Boy, Flash, Batman, Superman and Black Canary**

**Title: Memorial**

**Summary: This is a flashback to the Memorial Service for Wally**

o0o

It had only been 11 days but it felt like it had just happened yesterday. The League had returned from Rimbur being vindicated for their supposed crimes but only to return to the news that the team had lost one of their own none other than Wally West (Kid Flash) everyone was happy that the League was home but everyone was still in mourning for Wally now today the officially said goodbye to Wally at his Memorial Service being held at the Watch Tower's memorial gardens.

It was a packed room with standing crowd in the back so many people here to pay their respects to Wally West a good man, friend, brother, nephew, boyfriend and Hero.

The gardens became quiet as the team and League entered the room to take their places up front.

Black Canary stepped up to the podium.

"Today we gather here to honor a dear friend and comrade whom we lost 11 days ago. When I first met Wally in 2010 after the team was formed I thought he was cocky and a flirt. I was right about him being a flirt. I never saw him not flirting with M'gann or Tigress. But I was way wrong on the cocky part, he was a fierce defender of his friends and teammates one thing that most may not know about Wally except those close to him was his deep and abiding love for his friends. He told me once in one of our counseling sessions that besides the Flash as his mentor the 3 closest people to him that he considers family or brothers were Nightwing, Superboy and Aqualad. He may not have shown it but he was fierce in his loyalty to those 3 boys and wouldn't let anybody say anything bad about them."

Black Canary turned to the 3 boys sitting together looking at them directly.

"Wally confided in me before he left the team with Artemis that it was the hardest thing he ever did leaving you three behind but he wanted me to tell you that he loved you three more than you may know, you were his brothers no one could take that from him and he said he would die for anyone of you no matter what."

Black Canary then turned to Artemis.

"Artemis, I still can't get used to calling you Tigress. Wally loved you with all his heart, he had since the first day he saw you when you called him Baywatch you stole his heart that day and held the key that no one else would ever get. I know this because he told me. He had hoped to spend the rest of his life with you being happy and having a family, his one wish for you was that if that didn't get to happen was for you to be happy in the time you had together and to move on, he knows hell everyone here knows that will be tough, but to honor his memory in time he wanted to you be able to be happy with someone."

"As for me I will always cherish the time I got to spend either training or just talking to Wally. I learned something from the boy and that was life was worth living and to not always be down and depressed, he taught me to find the happy in life and grab hold as it may not always be there."

Flash was the next up, he was already crying, red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Where do I start, Wally was the son I never had, yes I'm going to be a father soon, but Wally was more than that he was my partner my friend to loose him like this is hard, its been really hard on the Allen and West families. Wally was inherently good no matter what you did he would always somehow find the good in things. Wally my boy wherever you are please know that I am immensely proud of you and what you did and I miss you dearly my son."

Superman spoke next.

"Wally was one of the kindest people I knew but he was also stubborn and would let things go. Him along with Nightwing and Kaldur convinced me to give Superboy a chance. They made me realize that Superboy was not at fault and I was taking my anger out on him unjustly. Wally wasn't afraid of me he knew what needed to be done and told me upfront and I never got to thank him for that but the least I can do is thank Nightwing and Kaldur publically for opening my eyes and accepting Superboy as my son, if it wasn't for those 3 boys I don't know where he and I would be at today."

Superman walked over and pulled both Nightwing and Kaldur into a hug thanking them privately.

Batman was next

"As you all know I'm not a very emotional person but at times like these its hard not to be, Robin, Nightwing and myself know all to well what its like to loose someone you hold dear. Nightwing has now had to go through that twice with the lose of his best friend Wally, if there was anyway I could change that for you Nightwing you know I would. Just like Flash I considered Wally a son. He and Nightwing have known each other since they were 9 years old and new each other's identities much to my chagrin. Their friendship grew stronger over the years into something that very few friendships can, it was a bond of brothers that would never be broken even through the hardest of times, those 2 I new would always have each others back no matter what. When those 4 boys stood up to the League and did not stand down and formed their own team 6 years ago I may have seemed upset at that time but couldn't have been prouder at what they did and how they handled themselves. I will miss him dearly and honor his memory always."

Beast Boy stepped up next.

"I only new Wally for a short time but when he handed over the duties of souvenir collecting from missions I was honored and I took it seriously. Even though I never got to work on a mission with Wally I always looked up to him and his courage and ability to do what he did, he was a good friend and mentor to me and I will always cherish the time I had getting to know him."

Blue Beetle stepped up next.

"Like Beast Boy I've only been on the team for a short time but I feel like I've know Wally forever. I knew I could talk to him about anything and he was a confidant, he would never betray that trust. I'll miss him dearly and his guidance."

La'gaan stepped up next.

"Wally accepted me onto the team right away. He was a good and honorable man that will be truly missed by many including me."

M'gann stepped up next, and you could tell she had been crying for along time, her eyes were puffy and red and she had tear stained cheeks.

"When I arrived at Mount Justice all those years ago to join the team. Wally was the first to great me. I'll admit he was cute and was a flirt, which was fun. He was a good and dear friend always made me laugh, was always eating by cooking even if it wasn't that great, which made me, feel wanted. We've lost teammates before but for some reason the loss of Wally hit me the hardest maybe because it was him, Nightwing, Superboy and Aqualad who welcomed me onto the team so readily. I will always remember and cherish those days we spent together in the Mountain and will honor the memory of Wally wherever I may be."

Robin stepped up next he had been able to hold it together until Batman spoke.

"I met Wally shortly after I cam to live with the Bat clan and was introduced to him by Nightwing. I didn't know what to expect because I had never met a speedster. Wally embraced me in a big brotherly bear hug when we met and I can remember hugging him back. I realized then that I had 2 big brothers who would always look out for me no matter what and be proud of me no matter what path I chose. I am honored to have known Wally for as long as I did. He was a good man, friend and brother and will miss him dearly."

Tigress stepped up next. She took a deep breath.

"Some of you may be wondering why I dressed as Tigress. Well Artemis was Wally's partner on the team and I can't bring myself to be Artemis anymore with him gone. Wally was the love of my life, when we first kissed that new years day I new then that he was the only one for me, he completed me, he fulfilled all of my dreams and wishes, but I also new that there could come a day when one of us might not be there for the other with my family background I thought that would end up being me I never thought I'd be standing here saying farewell to my love. He gave my life meaning and made it worth living. I miss him with all my heart, and I know he wants me to move on but I don't know, its going to take time if a lot of soul searching to see if I even can move past him. I'll never forget him he believed in me one not many others did.

Impulse stepped up next; he was still wearing his white and red uniform.

"Wally told me not long ago that after all this mess was done that he was going back into retirement with Artemis and he said I would look good in yellow and red and he would be honored if I took on the mantel of Kid Flash after he retired. I was stunned and honored by that, I just didn't think I'd be taking it over like this. I respected Wally for his decision to leave this life behind and try to live a normal life and have a family, its something all of us dream of doing and want to do but he actually had the guts to take that leap of faith and do it. He was a great man, a great friend, a great mentor and a brother that I will dearly miss. I will try to honor his memory and live up to his legacy as Kid Flash."

He tapped his chest and his uniform changed from his red and white to Wally's Yellow and Red with the lightning bolt on the chest. "For you Wally."

Kaldur stepped up next. He wasn't one for tears but just as everyone else his cheeks were stained with tear marks.

"How do I put in to words what Wally meant to me, its hard, I've spent the last few days meditating on this even returning to Atlantis to find some answers but nothing I could come up with can define the pain I've felt in loosing a brother in arms. I know its not much but I realize he did it for the greater good he sacrificed himself for the planet and I know any one of us would have done the same, he is the definition of a true Hero and should be honored as such. Do not mourn his life, celebrate his life, he lived it freely and happy and in the end he found friendship, family and love. He was and still is my brother. "

Kaldur looked out to the stars, "Rest my dear friend and brother, you've earned it, we will see you again someday for that I am sure."

Superboy stepped up next. Of all the people not to cry it would be Superboy he was one to hold his emotions in but you could tell by his eyes he was hurting, he just didn't let anybody in.

"Wally was there that day July 4, 2010 when they freed me from CADMUS. He was the first one I hit after waking from the sleep I was in. He had a loud mouth and was annoying at times but he taught me how to laugh, how to have fun, how to relax and enjoy myself and those around me. I learned about movies, the internet and probably things I shouldn't have known. Wally, Nightwing and Aqualad all helped me through my transition and guided me to become more than what I was programmed to become, they taught me that my destiny was my own and nobody else could tell me what I could or couldn't do, that I had the right to choose for myself. He along with Nightwing and Aqualad were my first three friends I have had and considered them true brothers, for me it goes beyond blood, it's a deeper connection. We fought, we laughed, we cried, we did crazy things together. I might not of completely understood his decision to leave this life behind when he did, but I do now and I can't but respect him for his decision. I know in the end it was this life that took him from us, but I don't think he'd of had it any other way. He was always true to his word and his friends he never let any of us down, if we needed him he was always there without hesitation. I will miss him dearly, there is a hole in my heart that will never be filled because it belongs to my brother Wally."

Nightwing was the last to speak. He approached the podium, no emotion could be detected, he was a Bat alright, no one could see his eyes because of his mask, there were a couple of tear streaks but he wasn't going to break here, he didn't want to mourn in front of all these people but he had to speak for his best friend and brother.

"Wally was my best friend but more than that he was a brother to me a confidant. I have known Wally since we were 9, we were awnry squirts back then you can ask Batman or Flash." He looked over to both of them as everyone had laughed.

"Wally had this aura about him that just made you want to be his friend or help him. He was fiercely loyal and defended his friends with the utmost conviction. I saw that first hand the day he talked to Superman about Superboy my admiration for Wally grew that day as I saw him stand up to the man who could turn him to ash with a single look. When Wally informed me that he was retiring his hero persona and leaving this life behind I was mad at first but I came to realize that he wanted more from life and he wanted that more with Artemis, they were perfect together I could tell that even before Wally could. I was happy for him. He told me that if I ever needed his help to not hesitate and call, he helped out numerous times over the past few years. Wally my friend, my brother wherever you may be whatever you are doing know that you are missed my friend and we all will honor your memory to the best of our abilities."

With that Nightwing walked over to the holographic stand, everyone in the garden stood. Nightwing bent down and placed his hand on the activation pad and Wally's image appeared in his place of honor with the other fallen heroes. "Rest my dear friend you've done your job."

The next day Nightwing informed Aqualad of his leave of absence and the team was informed that they would be working out of the Watch Tower not because that Mount Justice was destroyed but because the had earned it. Nightwing stayed for a few minutes but disappeared shortly after Kaldur began issuing assignments smiling to himself and saying "business as usual."


	4. Bart's Truth

**Date: July 1, 2018**

**Main Characters: Nightwing, Superboy, Kid Flash, Kaldur, Robin, M'gann, La'gaan, Blue Beetle, Impulse, Beast Boy, Flash, Batman, Superman, Dr. Fate and Black Canary and other League Members.**

**Title: Bart's Truth**

**Summary: This takes place 2 years after the Reach were defeated and again in this one Robin (Tim Drake) was there with KF and Kaldur to rescue Superboy so he's of age if anything is implied. **

**This is Bart's Truth or Revelations as to why he really came back from 40 years in the future. He couldn't reveal anything prior to this date but now that its here its time to inform the League and the Team as to the real reasons for his time travel adventure. They also live and work from a new Mountain but still work from the Watch Tower as well.**

Recognized Dr. Fate L-17

Everyone on the team turned as they heard who had arrived and were surprised he never came to the Mountain. Dr. Fate walked into the common room and immediately found Bart.

"Bart, its time. The rest of the League will be here in minutes I suggest you prepare."

"What's he talking about Bart?" Robin asked.

Bart looked to each of his new friends…no family and was worried how they would take the news he was about to reveal.

"What Dr. Fate is saying is that today is the day I have to reveal to you all the real reasons why I came back from the future, what I told you 2 plus years ago wasn't completely true, but I wasn't allowed to say anything until today."

Just then the zeta-tube fired up rattling off all the Justice League members arriving.

Dr. Fate spoke up, "Please everyone assemble in the large conference room all will be revealed there."

***LARGE CONFERENCE ROOM***

Everyone was seated around the large table and those that couldn't fit around it were at the chairs along the side and back walls. Dr. Fate was the first to speak.

"As you all know I summoned you all here for a very important meeting. As Dr. Fate I am privy to certain information that you all are not and have never revealed information that would affect your lives or timeline unless absolutely necessary and this is one of those times." He motioned to Bart to come forward.

"You all know that Bart here came to use from 2056, 40 years into our future and he wouldn't reveal any information to you about that time which was correct but he and I have talked and based on what I've seen today is the day that what he knows should be revealed as the timeline he came from has already been altered and we need to prepare for what is coming."

Everyone was looking from Dr. Fate to Bart and around the table with questions simmering under the lid trying to figure out what was happening. Dr. Fate stepped aside and let Bart take center stage.

"I know I told Nightwing and Robin that I was a time traveling tourist come to see the past, well that was only partially true. There were two specific reason I chose that specific date, the first was to save the Flash's life, if I hadn't of been there to "accidently" trip him when he was going into carry neutron out to the desert he would have been killed."

Bart let that hang in the air he could see the shock on everyone's face especially Flash and Kid Flash.

"The second reason was to save Blue Beetle from what he would become if we didn't take the scarab off mode. If I hadn't of come back at that moment they wouldn't have found the temple or understood how it worked and Blue Beetle would have become the most powerful Scarab under Reach control and destroyed the League and Team." Jamie's face went completely white at that realization.

_"Jamie Reyes do not fear I am no longer under their control, we were cured by Zatanna at the temple in Baylia, we are a team and work together now remember."_

Jamie could only nod in understanding but remained quiet.

"But that is not the real reason why I came back, those two reasons were important to me, but I came back to save the planet. As I said Blue Beetle destroyed the League and Team in my timeline but did not kill the members, most were captured or enslaved by the Reach with control collars or used as experiments. But 10 years from today earth faces its greatest threat called Apokolips a Hell like planet that goes around the universe enslaving other worlds and making them like it. Its master is a villain is called Darkseid."

The green lantern's that were there were in shock, they haven't heard nor seen anything from Apokolips in hundreds of years.

"Why now Bart?" Hal Jordan asked.

"I'll give you one name. Vandal Savage, he is in league with Darkseid. Even now their minions are infiltrating earth to prepare it for the upcoming invasion and one of those minions is G. Gordon Godfrey. Over the next 10 years everyone in this room will be killed by either Darkseid or one of his minions to pave the way for his attack on earth even though in the end the attack failed and he was defeated earth still suffered."

Everyone was staring at Bart in shock as to what they just heard, could it be true what he is saying, Batman was about to say something but Bart stopped him.

"I know you all have questions and are unsure of what I am saying that is why I have proof of what I am telling you. I have video footage of the day Apokolips arrived plus a few other pieces of footage."

Bart walked up to the computer plugged in his device and loaded the video footage. What the team say was horrifying the attack on earth, so many dead within the first few minutes, cities devastated, even the Watch Tower destroyed, then it seemed the footage changed to a few years later, they skies were grey and cloudy no sunlight and ash fell from the sky, they saw humans were slaves and the meta-humans had collars on them and then everyone saw Blue Beetle who was enormous.

"That can't be me, I'm not that big, it has to be someone else!" Jamie screamed.

"I'm sorry Jamie that is you, when the Reach controlled you and the scarab they were able to modify you to become that."

Next on the screen they saw the Reach and Blue Beetle eliminated by the minions of Apokolips, the war was still going on but at the time they had left most of what was left of humanity alone and were fighting amongst themselves. In the end they saw what was left of the team and league defeat the remaining Reach and Apokolips but the damage was done. The final image shown was the memorial for the fallen League and Team members. They saw the memorials for Superman, Batman, Flash, Kid Flash, Artemis, Aquaman, Aqualad, Beast Boy, Miss Martian, Martin Man Hunter, Red Tornado, Dr. Fate, Zatanna, Nightwing, Red Arrow, Rocket, Arsenal, Lagoon Boy, Wonder Girl, Bat Girl, Bumblebee, and Guardian.

"Wait a minute, what about Superboy and me?" Robin asked.

"You two were the only ones to survive, but it is not all good between you two, a year from now you two get into an argument about something, which I will reveal in a bit, but you two never talked to each other again, you would fight during the battles and protect each others back but in the end you went your separate ways, and established separate safe zones for humanity and never talked to each other again. But that's not the most disturbing part. That argument should have never happened, that was where the timeline was changed to result in the outcome you saw here."

"Huh? I don't understand." Both Robin and Superboy asked.

"That is where I come in." Dr. Fate stood.

"As I said before I have never revealed information that I deemed you all shouldn't see, but this is different because of that argument this timeline you all now see on the screen will play out unless we fix it. What I am about to show you is something that I shouldn't be able to do but was given this by a Time fixer, who resides outside time, I'll explain about them later. He gave me this piece to inform me that the timeline we are in was altered from its true version."

Dr. Fate played the video showing the true timeline showing a prosperous Earth but what surprised them most was the news coverage of the heroes and how they were celebrated especially two specific heroes Superboy and Robin.

"As you can see Superboy and Robin you two become the face of the League and even though you are great by yourselves, you two come together as permanent partners and are unstoppable, but this never happened because of the argument and breakup of your friendship a year from now."

Everyone just watched in shock the video showing Superboy and Robin working as a team defeating bad guy after bad guy over and over again, but something happened at the end of the last fight that had both heroes fidgeting and the other team members blushing. The two kissed while floating above Metropolis after finishing the fight.

Both Superboy and Robin stood…"What was that?" they both asked.

"That was you and Superboy celebrating after another victory. You two in the correct timeline are married and actually have 3 boys, that were created from your DNA."

Superboy and Robin looked at each other just staring trying to comprehend what they were seeing and being told. Even the rest of the League and team were in shock.

"I'll talk with Superboy and Robin about their relationship and argument in private but for now suffice to say all that you see here will not happen if we do not stop Vandal Savage. That man or I should say abnormality of a man shouldn't even be alive. He is over 50,000 years old due to a meteor strike which caused a mutation in his cells to slow his aging drastically and he has come to the conclusion that conflict and death and war is the only way to put earth at its rightful place in the center of the universe, and he want's to destroy the Justice League that is why he created the Light and brought the Krolotians and Reach to earth, and now he is in league with Darkseid."

"Ok, but how do we defeat a planet attack from this Apokolips?" Superman asked.

"That's simple, we need to take back the War World from Savage and use it to destroy Apokolips." Bart stated.

"But wouldn't that be mass murder killing all the life on Apokolips?" Superman asked.

"No, not really, they have suffered on Apokolips for centuries and would welcome death as a release and would finally be able to rest." Dr. Fate stated.

"He's right Superman, Apokolips is a hell, it's a created world by evil to roam and destroy life and worlds for its own purpose, it shouldn't even be there, its an abomination." Hal Jordan said.

"Now Bart and I need to speak with Superboy and Robin in private, we will be out shortly to answer any questions you all may have." Dr. Fate stated.

With that all the members left the meeting room with the exception of Dr. Fate, Bart, Superboy and Robin. When the door closed Dr. Fate turned to Robin and Superboy.

"Ok you two spill, we know you stop being friends a year from now but my skills tell me that this "argument" between you two has been going on for a while now."

"Come on you two, I don't want to see my two best friends and the ones I call uncle do this to each other, you both belong together, even I can see that, and saw that the first time I met both of you!" Bart said.

Superboy sat their stiff and not speaking.

"If you don't say something Superboy I will, this can't go on forever, you saw what happened and that we are at the center of it, do you want to see all of our friends dead and us not speaking let alone together?"

It was quiet for 5…10…15 minutes. Everyone could see Superboy having a battle within himself, he wasn't one to ask for help he liked to do things on his own but after what he saw today scared him to death.

"Ok…ok…Robin doesn't like how I've handled my break-up with M'gann and the reason for the break-up."

Dr. Fate stood looking between the two and then back to Superboy.

"She tried to alter your memories didn't she, you were arguing about how she was using her powers to retrieve information from our enemies and how it turned them into a vegetable, correct?"

Superboy stared at him in shock. "How did you know?"

"I'm a lord of order Superboy I can sense and see these types of manipulations, but its not our place to interfere in these things but with the revelations today I had to step in. Superboy I know you cared for and still care for M'gann but she is not your soul mate, Robin is, it was destined by Fate long ago that you two would come together and bring about a peace that the world sorely needs. Plus M'gann should be held accountable for her actions, she did something or tried to do something to a teammate and alley its not something that should be hidden or pushed under the rug."

"He's right Superboy, you need to let M'gann be held responsible for her actions, its not saying she's a bad person but what she did was wrong and has consequences." Bart said.

"I'll take care of M'gann with the League, you two need a private moment together so Bart and I will leave."

The door closed behind Bart and Dr. Fate and Superboy and Robin stood facing each other.

"Hey…." Superboy said looking at Robin.

"Hey…" Robin looked at Superboy with a slight blush.

"If we're going to end up together shouldn't I be able to see my future husband's eyes?" Superboy looked at Robin quizzically.

"So now we're a couple?" Robin asks.

"Well if you don't want to be with me and let the future unfold that we just saw…"

"No…no…no way…its just after all this time of arguing over M'gann its come to this to get us to talk…its kind of ironic."

"Yeah…but I do have to confess, I've liked _liked _you since the first day I met you, I may not have know what those feelings were but I know now, I wasn't sure you had the same feelings for me, but after seeing what I saw today I guess you do Robin."

Robin blushed at that realization.

Robin reached up and pulled his mask off his face revealing the bluest eyes Superboy had ever seen. "My name is Timothy, and yes I've had those feeling for you for a long time as well."

Superboy held out his hand to Tim who took it and was pulled into a hug by Superboy. Tim could feel the warmth coming off of Superboy and laid his head on Superboy's strong and firm chest relaxing into the feel of his arms around him. It was as if they were starting fresh and not wanting to ruin anything, it had been a long morning already with everything that was revealed and that was coming. Tim looked up and saw Superboy looking down at him and in that moment their lips met in their first kiss, it was cautious, but sensual, but a little firm and it excited both boys. When they parted they looked into each others eyes and smiled just going back to holding each other realizing that the fight they've been having over the past few months was really silly and that something like that would ruin their friendship and possibly relationship that was developing.

***IN THE COMMON ROOM***

Dr. Fate walked out into the common room and saw everyone milling around. He saw M'gann over on the couch by herself looking like she was meditating. Dr. Fate immediately threw one of his fate shields up around M'gann preventing her from doing anything. She may be a powerful telepath, but she couldn't affect Dr. Fate a Lord of Order.

"What is the meaning of this Fate!" J'onn demanded.

"M'gann is the reason for the fight between Superboy and Robin, she tried to alter his memories when they were fighting about how she used her abilities to forcibly remove information from our enemies minds and turning them into vegetables, and now Superboy or Robin didn't tell me I deduced it for myself M'gann."

"Why the shield?"

"Because she was meditating and trying to alter memories again and I couldn't allow that to happen, she is not a bad person she is just emotionally troubled due to her time and persecution back on Mars when she was a young child."

"M'gann is this true?" J'onn stated looking directly at her knowing her telepath wouldn't work through the fate shield.

"I just want love, like everyone else has and was only doing what I thought was best, Superboy is supposed to be my mate no one elses!"

"No M'gann he's not, you saw the footage of our futures we were all dead and Superboy and Robin weren't even speaking to each other is that what you want you saw what life was like here on Earth, I don't even want to imagine what life would be like on Mars after that kind of conflict. You need help M'gann, just because you think what you want is right doesn't make it so. Superboy is not yours, he is his own person and has a right to have his own opinions and make his own decisions just like you do. You have to get over Superboy and move on, this is not healthy M'gann."

J'onn then turned to Superman and Batman. "I'll be taking M'gann back to Mars to get some help and counseling and hopefully she'll be able to return in time."

"Understood J'onn, but she'll need to wear a collar to control her mental abilities while on earth."

"I understand Batman, I'll go and retrieve a collar from the Watch Tower."

20 minutes later J'onn was back and the collar was affixed to M'gann to prevent her from tampering with anymore minds. The all turned to see the conference room door open and Superboy and Robin walk out holding hands, blushing.

"That was fast!" Nightwing said smiling.

"What, that meeting just made us realize we actually did have feelings for each other and were to stubborn to say anything to each other, and after what we saw how could we not state our feelings to each other!" Robin had stated.

"I'm not saying its wrong just fast, and I'm happy for you both and I've got to say, It's about DAMN TIME!"

Everyone laughed at Nightwing's remarks. Everyone watched as J'onn walked out with M'gann to head back to Mars, they all hoped that she would return after her counseling and treatment, she was a good person at heart but has some issues to deal with.

In the weeks to come, the relationship between Superboy and Robin deepened and became something unbreakable and plans were put into motion to find the War World along with Apokolips. The last known location they had was 2 years ago near Rimbur after the League had been released from jail and acquitted. They decided not to sit back and wait they were going to be proactive and find the War World and take control of it to stop the upcoming destruction of earth and with Robin and Superboy together they had a feeling that things would turn out differently.

The team also infiltrated GBS and Godfrey's staff to monitor him and his communications with Savage.

*****APOKOLIPS*****

On Apokloips Darkseid and Vandal Savage were talking and were completely unaware of the situation developing on earth to prevent their plans from coming to fruition. Vandal Savage's well-laid plans were beginning to unravel and he wasn't even aware of it happening because he did not know that Bart had come from the future.


End file.
